Familia Faustin
:Para la organización criminal, véase 'organización criminal Faustin.'' thumb|300px|La familia Faustin: [[Mikhail Faustin|Mikhail, Ilyena y Anna.]] Los '''Faustin son una familia de ascendencia rusa de Liberty City compuesta por Mikhail Faustin, el padre de familia; Ilyena Faustin, su esposa; y Anna Faustin, la hija de ambos. Viven en una mansión del barrio Beachgate, de Broker. Miembros Actualmente, se trata de una unidad desestructurada, donde el cabeza de familia (Mikhail) se ha desmarcado del resto de sus miembros. Mantiene una relación de desprecio e infidelidad con su mujer, mientras que a su hija la ignora y no se preocupa por su educación, siendo la buena imagen hacia el exterior su única preocupación. Mikhail Faustin Mikhail tiene en la actualidad una personalidad paranoica. Esto es debido, o al menos se acrecenta, por el continuo abuso de sustancias dañinas: alcohol, cocaína, pastillas... Teniendo en cuenta esta personalidad, su relación con su esposa e hija es bien distinta a cuando vivían en Rusia. Actualmente su principal preocupación es la de tomar las riendas de su organización, aunque muy a menudo toma decisiones para "ayudar" a su familia Por ejemplo, en la misión Crime and Punishment Mikhail baja al sótano por el ruido que hacían y porque a su mujer no le gusta que la gente grite. (aunque perjudique a los propios miembros). Se desconoce desde cuando, pero al menos en la actualidad le es infiel a su mujer de forma regular. Normalmente suele hacerlo con las chicas del Perestroika, Vera y Katerina. En la misión Final Destination se preocupa de elegir a Katherina para él y a Vera para Dimitri, cuando en realidad Dimitri llega al club con problemas más serios. Ilyena Faustin Anna Faustin Historia Rusia Mikhail Faustin vivía en Rusia durante la Guerra Fría, en la que sirvió como soldado junto a Dimitri Rascalov. Pasaron un tiempo en un campo de prisioneros de Siberia, y más tarde, fueron a América, precisamente a la ciudad de Liberty City, donde acabaron haciendo su propia organización criminal. Ilyena Faustin también vivía en Rusia, y allí fue donde conoció a Mikhail. Anna Faustin puede haber nacido en Liberty City (ya que a diferencia de sus padres, no tiene un nombre ruso). Liberty City Vida en Liberty City En Liberty City, la situación económica de la familia mejoró considerablemente, incluso vivían en una lujosa mansión ubicada en Beachgate, Broker, cerca de Firefly Island. Sin embargo, la relación entre ellos se deterioró: Mikhail e Ilyena pasaron a tener fuertes discusiones, a menudo relacionadas con su hija. Mikhail cree que su madre la ha mimado demasiado, y está en contra de que ella salga con Jason Michaels, miembro del club de moteros The Lost. Muerte de Vlad Mikhail es infiel a Ilyana con la hermana de uno de los hombres de su organización, Vlad Glebov (esta es la única razón por la cual le mantiene dentro del grupo). En el momento en el que asesinan a Vlad, Mikhail manda a sus hombres a buscar a los responsables y llevarlos al sótano de su mansión para torturarles. Estos hombres resultan ser Niko Bellic y Roman Bellic, y les secuestran en una calle cercana al Perestroika, un club que es propiedad de Mikhail. Una vez en el sótano de la mansión, Andrei, otro de los hombres de Mikhail, trata de obtener información de los primos Bellic pero lo único que consigue es que hagan ruido, molestando a los Faustin. Mikhail baja a ver que ocurre, y a quejarse del ruido, diciendo que su mujer está viendo la televisión. Cuando se da cuenta de que Andrei no consigue ocuparse, le dispara en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto. También dispara a Roman en el estómago por que no deja de hacer ruido, y Dimitri le dice que pare de disparar a la gente sin motivo. Tras esto, le ofrecen a Niko hacer un trabajo para ellos, para compensar la muerte de Vlad, mientras cuidan de Roman. Negocio del Sex Shop Mikhail empieza a tener problemas cuando el dueño de un Sex Shop bajo protección de la organización criminal Faustin, Joseph Kaplan, empieza a producir películas porno y a ganar dinero, pero sin dar su parte a Faustin. Cuando Niko Bellic regresa a la mansión para recibir más trabajos de Faustin, este entabla una pequeña discusión con Dimitri. Dimitri insiste en que tiene que tranquilizarse, y llevar las cosas con más calma, pero Mikhail, mientras esnifa droga, no le da la razón. Acto seguido, Mikhail se levanta y le da un abrazo, diciéndole que le quiere. Justo después, Mikhail le dice que se vaya y le deje en paz, y se dirige a seguir esnifando droga, pero Dimitri le deja unos medicamentos en la mesa para que se tranquilice. Mikhail le tira los medicamentos y le grita para que se vaya de allí. Dimitri se retira junto a Niko, y ambos van al Sex Shop protegido para amenazar a Joseph y obtener el dinero. Problemas con el FIB Lenny Petrovic realiza un trato con los Faustin para obtener droga. Pero poco después, resulta que los federales se enteran, y esto le preocupa a Dimitri, encargado de la seguridad del trato. Dimitri acude al Perestroika junto a Niko un día, para hablar sobre el problema con Mikhail, mientras este disfruta de la compañía de dos prostitutas: Vera y Katerina. Cuando Dimitri le comenta a Mikhail el tema de los federales, este de inmediato relaciona el problema con Lenny Petrovic, diciendo que no se fía de él y que sabe mucho, y le dice a Niko que vaya a matarlo. Niko le pregunta si está seguro, y Mikhail le dice que no lo está y que en aquél momento, estaba dudando entre Lenny y el propio Niko. Niko le dice que no cuestione su lealtad, y Mikhail le dice que entonces no cuestione sus órdenes. Después de esto, Niko sale del club para ir a buscar a Lenny, mientras Dimitri y Mikhail siguen discutiendo. El novio de Anna El novio de Anna Faustin, Jason Michaels, es un motero del club The Lost que no le agrada precisamente a Mikhail, lo que hace que entable una fuerte discusión con Ilyena, diciendo que ella ha mimado demasiado a su hija, y que su novio la convertirá en una prostituta. Mientras Ilyena se derrumba, Mikhail le ordena a Niko que vaya a por Jason y acabe con él. Anna y Jason están en Firefly Island en el momento en el que aparece Niko. Ella se enfada y dice que su padre no tiene nada que ver con su vida, y Jason se va en su moto a llamar a sus colegas de la banda. Al final, Niko consigue acabar con la vida de Jason. Amenaza de los Petrovic Los Faustin empiezan a tener serios problemas con los Petrovic. Niko Bellic acude a la casa de Mikhail para ver si hay más encargos pero él no está en casa, pero sí su mujer, Ilyena. Ella le invita a pasar y sentarse con ella a tomar un té y hablar, mostrando un carácter simpático. En este momento, empieza a hablar sobre Mikhail y de su vida antes de Liberty City. Ilyena le dice que cuando eran jóvenes, Mikhail solía ser mucho más agradable y feliz, y que le hacía feliz a ella, pero que hace años, algo ocurrió. Ella no sabía qué era, no sabía si el problema era con ella o no, pero notaba el cambio. En este momento, Niko le dice que la vida es complicada, y empieza a hablar sobre sus experiencias personales, e Ilyena le dice que no debe perder la esperanza en Dios. Justo después llegan Dimitri y Mikhail, e inmediatamente le grita y le insulta a Ilyena por usar el jarrón antiguo, lo que hace que Ilyena salga corriendo llorando. Mikhail se sienta con Niko y empieza a hablar de sus problemas y a discutir con Dimitri, hasta el punto de echarle de la casa. Luego, le menciona que tiene problemas con un tipo que le debe dinero, y le dice que tiene que coger un camión y llevarlo a su garaje. Al final, el camión resulta estar cargado de explosivos, y lo que tiene que hacer Niko es dejarlo en el garaje para que explote y lo destruya. Muerte de Mikhail Relaciones Misiones en las que aparecen Mikhail *Clean Getaway (mencionado) *Ivan The Not so Terrible (mencionado) *Crime and Punishment *Do You Have Protection? (jefe) *Final Destination (jefe) *No Love Lost (jefe) *Rigged to Blow (jefe) *The Master and the Molotov (muerte) Ilyena *No Love Lost *Rigged to Blow Anna *No Love Lost *Angels in America (nombrada) *It's War (nombrada) Referencias Categoría:Familias Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned